1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanding or polishing or grinding machine, and more particularly to a sanding or polishing or grinding machine including one or more sanding or grinding wheels, wire brushes, rotatable brushes, bristle brushes, etc. rotatably supported on a machine base and disposed at different angular position relative to the machine base, for suitably sanding or grinding various work pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical sanding or polishing machines comprise a table or platform disposed on a machine base for supporting various work pieces, and one or more sanding or grinding wheels, wire brushes, rotatable brushes, bristle brushes, etc. rotatably supported on the machine base, for sanding or grinding the work pieces.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 82,780 to Wooster discloses one of the typical machines for scouring sheet metals and comprising two circular wire brushes rotatably supported on the machine base, for sanding or grinding or scouring the under and upper surfaces of the metal. Normally, the circular wire brushes are stationarily supported on the machine base and may not be adjusted to different angular position relative to the machine base such that the work pieces may only be sanded or ground or scoured in one direction and may not be suitably sanded or ground or polished by the circular wire brushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,254 to Wang discloses another typical sander machine comprising two or more different sander wheels, such as coarse and fine sander wheels for suitably sanding or grinding or polishing the work pieces.
However, the sander wheels are also stationarily supported on the machine base and may not be adjusted to different angular position relative to the machine base such that the work pieces may only be sanded or ground or scoured in one direction and may not be suitably sanded or ground or polished by the sander wheels. In addition, the sander wheels of the typical sander machine also may not be moved or adjusted up and down relative to the machine base such that the sander wheels may not be provided for suitably sanding or grinding or polishing the work pieces of different heights or thicknesses.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sanding or polishing machines.